Mielee30
by Wierdgurl30
Summary: A Mutant Techo discovers his true self!
1. Chapter 1

Mielee_30  
  
Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess usul named . . .  
  
"Not another faerie tale" complained Nathan the blue shoyru. "Nathan!!" screamed Romi the red shoyru, "I was listening to that!"  
  
I knew before I even started to complain that I would be wasting my breath trying to be louder than the two shoyru's.  
  
By the way I'm Mielee_30 the mutant techo and Nathan and Romi are my siblings. I know I'm different to my brother and sister, but my owners say they'll tell me why when I'm older. Maybe I'll find out soon. I mean I'm mature, I can handle the truth. Maybe I was a shoyru when I was a baby but I got in the way of the lab ray, or maybe Dr. Sloth abducted me. I guess I'll find out when I'm older.  
  
Weeks later  
  
"Hey Mielee," Nathan called to me, "Yeah?" "Guess what I just read in the Neopian Times!" "Hmm let me guess, a new Jhudora doll?" I said sarcastically. (Nathan has this wierd thing for Jhudora) "No, Way better than that!" "What then?" I said. "The Neopets Team say there could be a new world on the way, a place they call jelly world! What could be more fun then a world full of jelly!"  
  
I had to admit Nathan did have a point.  
  
"So, when do we go to this world?" "Good question." Nathan contemplated the answer, when suddenly my owner, Wierdgurl30 and Romi, walked in the door. "We're back from the Grooming Parlour" Romi Yelled. "Who wants to go to the Haunted Woods? I have to do some shopping at the appothacary ." called Wierdgurl30.  
  
I was only going to laze around for the rest of the afternoon so I thought I might as well do a quest for Edna or the brain tree while I was there." Yeah I'll go."  
  
When we arrived in the Haunted Woods Wierdgurl30 went to the appocathary while I went to see Edna at the witches' tower. When I arrived Edna was trying to concoct "Rainbow Meerca Stew" I decided to help and thankfully all she wanted was an orange fuzzle. When I returned with the fuzzle Edna cackled and gave me 100np and a red apple. The thing I remember though is what she told me. She said that I'd find the answer to what I've been thinking about for so long in faerieland. I then went back to Wierdgurl30, pondering everything Edna the witch said.  
  
When we got back to our neohome, Wierdgurl asked wether anything was wrong, I guess she asked because I was unusually quiet on the way home.  
  
"Hey Wierdgurl30?" "Yeah?" "Can I go for a walk to faerieland?" "Now?" "If I could, please mum" "Yeah ok, as long as your back before dinner" "Thanks so much mum!"  
  
I headed off to Faerieland, then for some strange reason, My gut instincts told me to go into Faerie City. I found this bizarre alleyway that I've never seen before. When I went into it I found a back entrance to the Faerieland Bookstore. I went inside and found all these records, records of neopets who are married, records from the lab ray, birth records, adoption records and well records from the beginning of time. Suddenly I realised I could find out why I was different to my siblings, the knowledge! I started looking through the birth records, looking everywhere for my name. After about an hour and a half I found my name, I found out why I'm different. Wierdgurl30 isn't my original owner.  
  
"Finally the truth is revealed to me!" I said out loud. "My real owner is, no that can't be right." My birth record says that my real owner is . . . Dr. Sloth. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 -  
  
Even though I was still in shock, I managed to stumble home with the documents still in my hand. When I arrived it was already dark and I think Wierdgurl30 yelled at me, I can't really remember, I think I was still in shock. I went straight up to my room in my neohome and I sat on my bed. About ten minutes later Wierdgurl30 walked in to check if I was ok. I don't really know what came over me, because I've always loved Wierdgurl30, but I just started yelling and screaming at her. I stopped about five minutes after I started, when I saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"So you finally figured it out huh?" She said "You knew all along didn't you?" I cried out loud  
  
She nodded without saying a word.  
  
"How long have you known?" I asked almost in tears. "Since I rescued you from Dr. Sloth in Jelly World." "Jelly world" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But Jelly world doesn't exist yet, does it?" "Ah actually it does Mielee, it has since before you were born."  
  
Wierdgurl30 started telling me about Jelly World and that you get there by going to Mystery Island and then pressing a button at the foot of Pango Pango's throne.  
  
"You're lying to me aren't you?" I said angryly "I can take you there if you want. I must worn you though, everything that is evil exists in the tunnel we must go through to get to Jelly World. The Pant Devil, The Ghost Lupe, Meuka the Meerca and so much more." "And what will we do when we get there?" I question Wierdgurl30, still not convinced about her story "You'll See" "Ok then, lets go tommorrow." "Deal"  
  
The Next Day  
  
We went to Mystery Island, stopping by tombola first. Then we headed off to see Pango Pango.  
  
"Pango Pango, Great God of Mystery Island" Wierdgurl30 shouted "Please grant us passage to Jelly World" "Password?" Pango Pango boomed with his loud voice "Meljit" "Access granted" Pango Pango said as he leaned forward and pressed the button at the bottom of his throne  
  
"Woah! I can't believe this!" I said "Be careful and just keep walking straight ahead, don't let anything vere you off course." Wierdgurl30 warned me "Yeah Yeah whatever" "I'm serious, it's really dangerous down here." "Ok, I get the point. I'll be good"  
  
As soon as I down into the hole everything went pitch black except a little spot of light right at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Wierdgurl30?" "Yeah?" "Where are you" "I'm right next to you. Do you want me to hold your hand?" "Yes Please"  
  
We walked down that tunnel for what seem forever, but eventually we made it to the end, only seeing the Pant Devil playing chess with Meuka the Meerca and a bug that was eating a Scabu.  
  
"Finally we're here" Wierdgurl30 announced happily. "This is Jelly World?" "Yep" "Cool, Free Jelly Egg, can we get some?" I asked Wierdgurl30 "Are you hungry already? Alright, go ahead, get me a little bit though."  
  
We started to walk along a dirt path eating our jelly at the same time.  
  
"Hey Wierdgurl30?" I said between slurps "Yeah?" "Where are we going now?" "To see your parents" "Dr. Sloth?" I said as I stopped walking "Umm, yeah. Are you ok with that?" "Do I have a choice?" "Not really" "Ok then, But why are we going there?" "I promised to Dr. Sloth that when you found out that you belonged to him, I'd take you to see him." "Oh. Okay"  
  
We continued to walk for about an hour without talking. Then dirt road we were on came to an end infront of a really big castle that was floating about five metres in the air.  
  
"Dr. Sloth!" Wierdgurl30 yelled at the top of her lungs "It's Wierdgurl30 here. Mielee_30 is with me." She continued to yell  
  
Then suddenly the castle's drawbridge was lowered, and Dr. Sloth was standing there.  
  
"Ah Mielee_30, how you have changed. You don't mind if I call you Mielee do you?"  
  
"Um . . . no, all my friends do." "Good, good. Wiergurl You don't mind if Mielee spends the night with me do you?" "Nah Thats fine with me" She replied casually "Great, Mielee come up here and I'll explain everything to you." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 -  
  
Dr. Sloth lead me into what looked like his living room and told me to sit down.  
  
"Do you want some chocolate Mielee?" "Um no thanks, I'm full. We ate Jelly on our way here." "Oh ok." "So what were you going to tell me?" " I was just going to say that I'm not as evil as everyone thinks, but I do admit that have have done some very bad things." "And?" "And that your mother is a lovely techo. Lovely but foolish for ever loving me." "My Mother? You knew her?" "Of course I knew her, she was my lover. I hate thinking about it but the reason she left me was because I had this silly dream that I was going to rule neopia." "Do you know where she is now?" "Unfortunatly no, otherwise I would have tried to appoligise to her before now." "What was her name?" "Her name was Mylanka_30. When I was last with her she was a blue techo, but she had this strange affinity with the lab ray and I fear she might have changed since I saw her last" "The lab ray? Do you think if I waited there she might show up?" "I very much doubt it but it might be worth a try. You will understand that I can't go with you won't you? The lab ray is pretty well secured if you hadn't noticed that." "But won't I need the nine pieces of the laboratory map to go there?" "Here take this np, it should be enough to buy all the pieces." "100,000np! Wow thanks, but where did you get this? You didn't steal it did you?" "Well not all of it." Dr. Sloth said looking a little guilty "Most of it I've saved from playing meerca chase every day." "Well I better go if I want to find Mylanka_30. I'll have to stop by the shop wizard to get the map. and that can take a while." "Well don't let me keep you. If you find her would you bring her back here please?" "Yeah sure. Seeya"  
  
I started walking and before I knew it I was at the tunnel again. I started walking when the two cockroach brothers blocked off the exit to the tunnel. In my opinion these are the worst type of evil beings. The ones the Gallery of Evil convienently leave out. They both started sniffing the air then muttering something like "nps, nps I can smell nps" but anyway then they both attacked me. I screamed as loud as I could but then the Pant Devil came. That's when I realised if I made more noise that more evil beings would appear, so I quietly asked what the cockroach brothers wanted and they told me that they wanted 200np. The Pant Devil said that he wanted an item but when I told him that I had nothing on me he stormed of angryly. I gave the cockroach brother 100np each and then I ran as fast as I could to the shop wizard.  
  
When I got there I told the shop wizard that I needed all nine pieces of the map in an emergency. He then told me that I could go to a shop and get each piece for 9800 each. as I was in a rush I told him that it would do, so he told me the name of the shop.  
  
I then found the lab ray. I walked slowly towards the strange mad yellow scorchio. He looked at me crazyly, well I think he might look at everyone like that. I just stood there looking around. There was a really happy faerie krawk and a really sad green lenny. I started to think that any of these could be my mother and that I'd need a bit more help. I decided that I'd have to search for Mylanka_30's records, that would at least tell me what species she is.  
  
I searched for hours through all the records when I finally found Mylanka_30's record. It told me that she was a blue acara.  
  
"Yes!" I screamed out very loud, but then wished I hadn't because it ended up getting me kicked out of the records center.  
  
I then hurried back to the lab ray only to find it all deserted. Then a drop dead georgeus techo came up to the mad scorchio. I overheard he say to him that her name was Miraje and that she'd like to be zapped by the ray. I couldn't believe that something so beautiful would want to take a chance that might make her a hideous usul or something. I couldn't watch but a few seconds later the beautiful techo came back again. I asked her if she'd ever heard of of a blue acara called Mylanka and she started to think about it.  
  
"Maybe, I think the name rings a bell." she replied casually "She hasn't always been a acara, she uses the lab ray alot. She used to be a blue techo but that was a long time ago" "Hmm now that I think about it the name does ring several bells. I think my younger sister went to neoschool with her. I think my sister has her address somewhere at home. If you come with me I should be able to find it for you" "Cool, lets go now!"  
  
We then started walking towards Miraje's neohome. I started thinking about Miraje in not so appropriate ways, then realising that she's probably older then my mother if her youngest sister went to school with my mum. 


End file.
